Girls Day Out
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Charlotte and Laura go shopping for an upcoming trip. During their shopping feelings are let out while they have a fun day out. What happens when they get back to their dorm room? Cecelia and Rin have a secret of their own. Charlotte x Laura, Cecelia x Rin


**I've been watching the second season of Infinite Stratos lately the first episode was just...wow. I can't describe it. I shipped Cecilia x Rin in the first season but that doesn't even compare to Charlotte x Laura. If anyone could tell me how I could improve this story or edit it to a better standard it will be much appreciated. In previous stories I've noticed that my detail isn't very good so I'll try to focus on the detail more. WARNING! If you dislike mature content then you probably shouldn't continue reading. Thank you!**

It was summer break starting after school tomorrow at the IS academy and Ichika, Houki, Cecelia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura were planning on planning on going to a resort island for a few days. Ichika and the girls were planning on leaving tomorrow after classes, but before they left Ichika wanted to buy a new swimsuit and the girls also wanted to buy more clothing suitable for the trip.

"Are you ready yet?" Laura asked Charlotte while she was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish getting dress.

"All done! What do you think Laura?" Charlotte asked wanting an opinion on her clothing choice.

Charlotte was wearing a yellow hoodie with a plain, lighter green top underneath. She chose a pair of white shorts that exposed her smooth, white legs. As for her shoes, she chose plain, black converse ones that went well with her clothing.

"I approve. It suits you well." Laura nodded and then stood up pushing her hands against her bed.

Laura wasn't wearing anything special, just a black, silky military uniform that was supplied from Germany. Charlotte wanted her to wear the dress they picked out last time, but Laura was against it.

"Come on, Let's get going." Charlotte winked at Laura playfully while moving towards their room door.

Charlotte and Laura were going to buy new swimsuits and clothes together. They were planning on going to a restaurant for lunch as well. Ichika asked Charlotte and Laura if they wanted to go with him and the other girls later on, but they wanted to get it done earlier so they could relax for the day. It's weird that they didn't want to go with Ichika. Charlotte and Laura haven't been clinging onto him as much as they used to. It was more like they were clinging onto each other instead.

"Do you think the others are up yet?" Charlotte asked as she walked through the hallway with Laura.

"Possibly, but it's best we don't make any stops." Laura answered Charlotte's question while shrugging.

"You're just too embarrassed to see Ichika!" Charlotte smirked teasing the girl.

"No! Of course that's not what it is!" Laura blushed while looking away from Charlotte.

"Okay, I got it." Charlotte raised her arms and placed them behind her head.

"Lots of things have happened over last few years. From meeting Ichika to you." Charlotte smiled.

Laura blushed a little after hearing Charlotte's words. She wasn't blushing because she was thinking about Ichika though.

Charlotte and Laura were taking a train to the mall since it was quicker then walking. When they arrived at the station they noticed that it was crowded.

"Are you sure we should go by train?" Laura didn't like all the people around.

"Don't worry Laura. The train's here, come on!" Charlotte pulled Laura along by her hand to get closer.

They made it on the train but barley. Charlotte and Laura were pressed against the train door together, there was no space to move. There was a lot of men in suits on the train and a fair amount of women. They were all probably headed for work and it was just luck that Charlotte and Laura went out at rush hour time.

"Ahhh!" Laura let out.

"What's wrong Laura?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"Your leg. It's pressing against me." Laura blushed and squinted.

Charlotte looked down and saw what Laura was talking about. Her thigh was pressing up against Laura's pussy.

"Sorry Laura!" Charlotte was getting embarrassed herself.

Charlotte tried to move her leg, managing to pull her leg out of where it was pressed. Out of know where, Charlotte felt a hand grab onto her breast tightly. She was about to scream out until she realized that it was Laura's hand.

"Ummm...Laura, your hand." Charlotte pointed out laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry, I can't move much." Laura squirmed slightly.

She tried to move her hand from Charlotte's breast, but could only manage to move it down to her waist.

After the next station, even more people gathered on the train. It was so crowded that the people around Charlotte and Laura were pressed against them. By now Charlotte and Laura were right up against each other, their breasts were rubbing against each other.

Ten minutes later they came to their stop and exited from the train. It was easy for Charlotte and Laura to push out since they were right near the door when it opened. They walked for a few minutes until they were in the cool air of the mall.

"Finally." Charlotte smiled.

The mall was huge, there was at least five different floor levels in the mall. Charlotte and Laura had never been to this mall since it was further away then the usual one near the Academy.

"Do you want to shop for clothes or swimsuits first?" Charlotte asked letting Laura choose.

"Hmmm...Clothes." Laura secretly wanted to buy another dress.

"Okay. Bare with me. We need to find a reasonable store first." Charlotte poked her tongue out and started walking.

Laura walked next to Charlotte as they looked for a clothing store. They walked almost through the entire first floor before they decided on a store.

"How about that place?" Charlotte pointed.

The sign on the store read 'Lovely Time.'

"Isn't the name...a bit cheesy?" Laura questioned.

"I know, but the clothing looks good so come on." Charlotte looked like she was having a good time.

There was a different variety of clothing. There was dresses, skirts, pants, different styled tops and they came in basically all colours.

"What kind of clothing are you looking for?" Charlotte asked wanting to help Laura out first.

"...Another cute dress." Laura blushed.

"Okay!" Charlotte smiled happy with her answer.

Charlotte picked out a variety of different dresses from Laura to pick from. There was a black silky dress that was similar to Laura's last dress, a dark blue dress with a few frills on the bottom, a strapless yellow dress that was about knee length and lastly, a pure white princess-like dress with a black, silk bow around the waist section. Laura instantly fell in love with the pure white dress.

"That one."Laura pointed to the dress with no hesitation.

Charlotte put the other dresses away and gave Laura the pure white one to try on in a changing room. Laura went into a changing room while Charlotte waited outside until Laura was ready. Laura took off her military top and pants along with all her military accessories. Laura was left in only her black, lacey bra and panties. Laura picked up the dress and started to pull it over her legs. When it was fit onto her body, Laura realized that their was a zip on the back of the dress. She tried to zip it up but wasn't able to reach.

"Are you okay in there?" Charlotte asked since Laura was taking a while.

"I'm having trouble zipping it up. Could you help me?" Laura asked through the changing room door.

Charlotte opened the door and entered the changing room. She shut the door behind her softly. Laura was facing away from her at the mirror.

Charlotte walked closer to Laura and rested her hands on Laura's shoulders while she leaned her head on her neck.

"I can tell you're going to look cute!" Charlotte winked.

Laura blushed at being called cute. Charlotte moved back and pulled the zip up against Laura's smooth and pale skin.

"Turn around." Charlotte said with a small smile.

Laura did as she said and spun around. Charlotte couldn't keep her eyes off of Laura. She was as beautiful as a princess on her wedding day.

"You're beautiful...' Charlotte whispered softly.

Laura looked down and blushed, but before she knew it lips were pressed against hers. It felt as if she was melting softly into the ocean. Laura snapped out of it and her eyes opened wide to find out who it was that had captured her lips. She looked at Charlotte's face while she was still kissing her. Charlotte kept forcing her lips onto Laura's. Laura gave into the melting sensation and shut her eyes. She kissed Charlotte back passionately. Laura's affection for the French beauty had been growing stronger lately and all it took was one kiss. Charlotte had stollen her heart away from what she though had feelings for Ichika. Suddenly Charlotte pulled away.

"I'm sorry Laura. I've wanted to do that for a while now. You probably don't even talk to me any more." Charlotte forced a laugh.

"That's not true...I don't know why, but my feelings for you have been growing for you lately." Laura admitted taking Charlotte's hands in her own.

"Thank you..." Charlotte started to tear up slightly

Laura licked the tear off her face much like she did with the creeps they shared.

"Those creeps we shared...Were the mixed berries right?" Laura remembered the time they went out together.

"They were right I guess." Charlotte smiled sweetly.

"So should I buy the dress?" Laura asked speaking in a softer voice.

"Definitely." Charlotte winked.

They left the changing room to buy the dress for Laura

"Aren't you going to buy something?" Laura remembered.

"Woops, I forgot. Hold on I get something quick." Charlotte walked over to a stand at the dresses.

Charlotte found the perfect dress for her. It was a dull yellow dress that barley covered her bottom area. It was also strapless with a bit of padding.

"I'm going to get this one." Charlotte decided.

"You're not going to try it on?" Laura wondered.

"I'm not worried about it. It's in my size so it should fit well." Charlotte walked over to the counter and payed for the dress.

Charlotte and Laura left the store and started.

"Ahhh, those dresses were expensive. Can I hold your hand Laura?" Charlotte held out her hand for Laura.

Laura accepted and entwined her fingers with Charlotte's softly.

"How about we get something to eat now? I could use a break." Charlotte asked while they walked along.

"Sure. How about that milkshake diner place over there?" Laura looked at the shop over to their right.

"I don't see why not." Charlotte smiled once again.

They entered the diner and sat down at a small table for two. Not that much later a waitress came to take their order.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress asked hiding her face behind the menu.

"Could I please have...hold on. Is that you Houki?" Charlotte started only to realize the purple pony tail from behind.

"You found me out...I've been trying to make extra money lately so I got I part-time job here on weekends." Houki rubbed her head.

"Weren't you going shopping with Ichika and the others?" Laura asked curiously.

"I said that I was going to meet them here. Why are you here?" Houki questioned back.

"We wanted to get some shopping done without anything stressful happening." Charlotte admitted.

"Sorry, but I have to work. What would you like?" Houki continued on with her job.

"One large milkshake for both of us and a pork salad for me." Laura ordered first.

"I'll take the cheese schnitzel please." Charlotte.

"Okay, coming up." Houki waved as she walked away.

"Wont Houki find it suspicious if we share a drink?" Laura was worried.

"Girls do it all the time so don't worry." Charlotte put her hand on Laura's.

Not soon after Houki returned with their food and milkshake.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Houki said before walking away again.

Charlotte and Laura enjoyed their meal in peace and quiet before heading off again. They found an appropriate swimsuit store on the second floor after about ten minutes of walking. This time they decided to look for Charlotte first.

"I'm thinking about this one." Charlotte held up a black bikini with a few diamonds on the bikini top strap.

"It looks good. You should try it on." Laura approved.

"Thanks, I will." Charlotte winked before entering a changing room.

Charlotte stripped of her hoodie, top and the shorts before removing her matching blue pair of underwear. She then slid on the bikini bottoms and followed by tying up the bikini top. Charlotte then opened the changing room door to show Laura her bikini.

"How do I look?" Charlotte asked embarrassed.

"...sexy." Laura muttered so Charlotte could only just hear her.

"Thanks." Charlotte blushed.

"How you found one you like?" Charlotte asked.

"I like this one. I already tried it on." Laura held up a dark blue bikini that looked pretty revealing.

"Okay then, let's go buy them." Charlotte smiled.

They payed for the swimsuits then went back down to the first floor.

"Are you ready to go now? We've done all the shopping we need to." Charlotte asked Laura.

Laura just nodded lightly with a blush.

They walked back to the train and waited for the next one to arrive. When the train did arrive there wasn't much other people thankfully. Charlotte and Laura sat down together on the seats next to the door. Charlotte rested her hand on Laura's leg and smiled. Laura looked away and blushed, but she didn't move Charlotte's hand away. When they arrived back at the academy they went straight to their room. Charlotte flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Ahhh! I'm worn out." Charlotte stretched out on her bed.

Laura stood in front of Charlotte with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte looked at her with concern.

"I don't get what's going on about us." Laura wanted a straight answer.

"Oh, We didn't really talk about it much did we?" Charlotte laughed shyly.

"I'm going to be honest. I never really was in love with Ichika. I admired his bravery and started calling him my wife. I thought I had feelings for him...I was wrong. I realized you were the one always there to help me. I think I fell in love with you along the way." Laura clenched her fists, embarrassed with what she had just said.

"Laura...It's the same with me. I know that most girls have close and trusting friendships. It's different with you though. I've wanted to be more then your friend for a while now. I think...no I do love you. Come here." Charlotte opened her arms for Laura.

Laura got on top of Charlotte and hugged her while burying her face in Charlotte's neck. Charlotte embraced Laura with her hands tightly around Laura's Charlotte blew on Laura's ear causing the silver beauty to shiver slightly.

"You're a tease Charl." Laura pouted.

"Gomen. You're just too cute." Charlotte looked into Laura's eyes.

Laura couldn't take being called cute and turned her head away from Charlotte.

"You get embarrassed too easily." Charlotte said cupping one of Laura's cheeks.

Charlotte forced Laura to face her and pressed her lips against hers light and softly. This caused Laura's eyes to widen as she didn't expect the Charlotte to kiss her. After getting over the shock Laura shut her eyes and kissed Charlotte back. She moved her hands so they were caught in Charlotte's golden locks. The kiss was intensifying and they were both losing their breath. Laura pulled away not being able to last any longer. She leaned for forehead against Charlotte's.

"I want you..Charlotte." Laura's eyes showed two things. They were lust and want.

"H-Hold on Laura. Ummm...do you mean?" Charlotte was getting embarrassed herself.

Laura nodded understanding what Charlotte was asking her.

"...Are you sure? We only just got together." Charlotte didn't want Laura to do something she would regret.

"Yes. I've been in love with you for a while now. I don't want to wait any longer." All of Laura's embarrassment left her as she spoke seriously with lust.

"Okay." Charlotte smiled lovingly.

Laura waisted no time as she caught Charlotte's lips. Laura moved her right hand along Charlotte's knee to her upper thigh and softly stroked her leg. Charlotte moved her hands around Laura's neck and gasped at the contact Laura was giving. This allowed Laura to push her tongue into her mouth. Charlotte was dying in bliss while Laura dominated her. Charlotte slipped off her hoodie and Laura pulled Charlotte's top over her head breaking the kiss. Laura moved her left hand and traced Charlotte's arm until she rested on Charlotte's left breast. This caused Charlotte to let out a low moan. Laura rubbed her breast over her bra. Charlotte was wearing a silky, light-blue bra with frills. Charlotte's breasts were fairly big for her age. That is compared to Laura's.

"They're beautiful." Laura was admiring Charlotte's body.

"Can I take your bra off?" Laura wanted permission before continuing

"...Yeah" Charlotte was clearly shy by this point.

Charlotte lifted herself up slightly so that Laura could unclip her bra. Laura threw it onto the floor with haste. She then started placing kisses on Charlotte's neck softly while she continued to massage her breast. She moved her kisses down to Charlotte's shoulder lingering them for longer. Charlotte was beginning to feel a wetness grow between her legs as she shuffled in discomfort. Laura noticed this but wanted to tease he for longer.

Laura moved her mouth onto Charlotte's right breast and started sucking and licking softly. Laura moved her right hand so that it was resting on Charlotte's pussy. Charlotte had matching panties to her bra. Laura started to rub slightly through the now soaked material. Charlotte pushed into Laura's hand trying to get more friction.

"Please Laura...I need you." Charlotte begged almost crying.

"Gomen." Laura whispered into her ear softly.

Laura slipped her hand into Charlotte's panties and started rubbing her clit.

"Ahhhhh!" Charlotte moaned out starting to pant.

Laura rested her left hand behind Charlotte's back to support her.

"Are you ready?" Laura wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Charlotte nodded.

Laura plunged one of her fingers into Charlotte. She was able to feel Charlotte's warm inside. Tears dropped from Charlotte's face as she covered her eyes. Laura kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked softly.

"I'm okay." Charlotte started to calm down.

Once Charlotte looked ready to continue, Laura started thrusting her finger in and out of Charlotte's pussy.

"I-It...feels too good." Charlotte moaned out.

After a minute Laura decided to thrust another finger into Charlotte. Her hips were buckling uncontrollably and Laura was having trouble holding her still.

"AHHHHHH!" Charlotte's moans were getting louder.

"I'm close!" Charlotte panted.

"It's okay. Go ahead and cum." Laura said seductively.

"I LOVE YOU LAURA!" Charlotte reached her climax.

After a few minutes Charlotte settled down and Laura removed her fingers. He r hands were sticky with Charlotte's substances.

Suddenly they heard their door creaking.

"Quick! Under the covers!" Charlotte rushed not wanting to be seen.

"Charlotte? Laura? Are you in here?" A male voice called.

Out of all the people it had to be Ichika. The real problem was the person with him.

"The students next door said that there was loud noises coming from this room. Are you both-" It was none other then Miss Orimura.

She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her coffee with her eyes wide open.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Miss Orimura wasn't expecting to see what was in front of her.

Charlotte and Laura were in the same bed with most of Charlotte clothes were thrown over the floor.

"Ummmm...we can explain?" Charlotte laughed sounding scared.

Ichika had already left the room quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Don't you think this is inappropriate for students your age?" Miss Orimura put her hands on her hips.

"...No?" Charlotte spoke softly.

"Detention for a month starting after summer break! Both of you!" Miss Orimura stormed out the room.

"At least we get our summer break." Charlotte sighed.

The next morning...

It was the last day at school and Charlotte was headed to class with Laura. They could hear the laughter as they approached the classroom. As soon as they were in sight of everyone it went silent.

"Is something wrong?" Charlotte started sweating.

"Is it true?" A cheerful girl in their class asked.

"Is what true?" Laura was clueless.

"Were you doing lewd things with each other last night?" The same girl pounced.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Charlotte lost her composure.

"You admitted it." Houki's eyes were wide open.

"I think it's a good thing. Less competition for me." Cecelia shrugged.

"Ahhh...It is true." Rin appeared behind them frightening them.

"How do you all know?" Charlotte was curious.

"Ichika." The whole class and Rin were in sync.

Once again it went silent.

"Don't worry. I'm in a secret relationship with Cecelia." Rin blurted out. 

"Well it's not a secret anymore baka!" Cecelia went off at her tiny girlfriend.

...More silence.

"At least you didn't get found out and have detention." Charlotte spoke up through the silence.

"True." Rin joined.

"Yeah...That sucks for you."


End file.
